1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that can input key data by using a virtual key pad and a method for controlling a virtual key pad thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
Generally, a mobile terminal provided with a touch screen includes a display zone and a sensing zone of a virtual key pad, wherein an individual sensing zone corresponding to each of a plurality of virtual keys included in the virtual key pad has the same area as a display area of the corresponding virtual key. Moreover, if neighboring virtual keys are displayed to be touched with each other, their sensing zones are provided to be touched with each other.
According to the related art as described above, a problem occurs in that a touch pattern of a user is not considered in respect of the virtual keys as the individual sensing zones of the virtual keys are uniformly reflected.
In addition, if a point between neighboring virtual keys is touched, key data corresponding to any one of the neighboring virtual keys are generated automatically. In this case, a problem occurs in that key data, which are not desired by the user, may be generated.